Little Mermaid One Shots
by IdreamofOTP
Summary: A series of short little mermaid one shots that I have thought of :D Hope you enjoy!
1. The Piano

The sound of music fills the corridor as I walk around the castle. It's so unlike anything that I find under the sea: The world above is such a magical place, so mysterious, so happy. I've learned more of that on my tour of the kingdom with Eric. The breeze was refreshing, the sights were amazing, and I even danced! It was only for a little while, but oh… It felt incredible as I moved and glided with him across the floor, his strong arms lifting me up and spinning me around. I wish I could do it everyday.

Despite not being able to get the prince to kiss me earlier, I haven't given up hope. There is still one more day, even if time keeps racing forwards our moment hasn't yet past. I will not be turned in to the sea witch; I will not show up my father. I will prove to him that the world above is not bad, but is where I am meant to be.

I follow the sound of the music down the corridors until I am facing two huge wooden doors. I open them, moving into the room where the music is louder and so good I could dance to it forever. I recognise the tune, but I don't quite know where from… And then I realise. It's my song, the song I sung to him on the beach. He remembers it… I smile to myself. I never realised the impact I'd made on him. I go to sing along but I am greeted with silence. Then I remember that my voice is back under the sea and I am left up here with nothing to tell him, no way to ask him how he remembers.

I walk over to the grand piano where he is playing, and it takes me back to when I was little. My mother used to love music, everyone in the whole of Atlantica did. The castle was filled with different instruments that created different sounds, tunes and music. My favourite instrument was my voice and I would sing for ages, but I knew how to play most of the instruments, as did all my sisters. I would play the piano and sing along, and I would remain there for the rest of the day and the following days after that. Music stopped when my mother died, but I will never ever forget how much I loved to sing and how much I loved to play the piano as I did.

"Oh, Ariel… I didn't see you there." Eric stops playing. He watches my stare at the piano. "Do you like the piano? Can you play?" He asks enthusiastically.

I nod my head fast, an idea occurring to me. I take a seat on the chair he is sat on and begin playing my song, singing along despite no words coming out.  
_What would I give to live where you are, what would I pay to stay here besides you, what would I give to see you smiling at me?_

I smile at him, letting my hand fall of the piano and into my lap. Eric looks at me and continues playing the rest of the song, not using his voice. Soon, I join in and we create a duet of no other with the music spiralling around the room. It feels as though time stops moving, just like when we were dancing, when we nearly kissed, and when I first sang to him. The song finishes but the moment doesn't end. I glide my hand along his cheek so that he is looking at me. I smile at him just like when I did on the beach. He looks at me with a sad look on his face.

He doesn't know… He doesn't know it's me. If only I could speak to him, tell him it's me. If only he could know exactly how I feel about him, if only he could notice what I'm dying to reveal. But he can't, and I don't know why. Haven't I told him in every glance, smile and look I give? My heart is practically an open book! Why can't he see it all, everything I do?

"I've… um… Got to go," He stands up and I try my hardest not to cry. "I'm sorry, Ariel."

He crosses the room and pulls open the doors. He looks over at me but I can't even bring myself to smile, so instead I just stare at him and beg for him to stay in silence. It doesn't work and he leaves the room quickly and closes the doors behind him. I stand up to get out of the room but my legs feel weak, so shortly after I'm stood up I'm leaning against the piano. I sit back down, put my arms on the piano and cry. I never should have done this, never should have left. But it's too late. Each time we nearly kiss something else gets in the way.

I'm crying so much I don't notice that Sebastian has made his way onto the piano. "Now, child," He says. "We still got one more day. One more day to get tat prince to kiss ya," I keep on crying, and eventually Sebastian must have joined in because he sounds so sad. "Are ya sure ya don't want me to get de sea king?" I look up at him, and I'm not sure.

I really miss Daddy. I know that he would be able to make it okay, just like when Mother died. But I already know his reaction, and he'd be so angry. How dare I disobey him and go to the sea witch? He'd say. How dare I go onto the land surrounded by these 'barbarians'? I look down at my hands searching for an answer, and shake my head. I have to do this on my own; I have to show daddy that I am not a child, I'm sixteen years old and I'm no longer in his ocean, so I'm no longer following his rules.

I go up to my room and put Sebastian on the pillow next to mine. I get dressed with little ease, having gotten used to my legs now. I lie down and sleep, a single tear rolling down my cheek as I do.

I'm woken by Scuttle, with the sun pouring through the window. That's another thing about the human world; more sunlight. Scuttle is going on about something with the prince, and how happy he is for me. Sebastian is clearly as confused as me, asking Scuttle what he's talking about.

"Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married! You silly side walker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" and with that, Scuttle flies back out of the window.

Getting married, the prince is getting married? But the only girl he's spent time with recently is… Me! It worked! We're getting married _this afternoon_! I leap out of the bed and kiss Sebastian on the cheek. It worked… It all worked out.

I run down the corridor, desperately trying to get to the prince that is soon to be my husband. I see him talking to Grimsby and stop; there is a girl on his arm. Please be his sister…

"Well, uh… Eric, I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear." Mystery Maiden… What does that mean? I'm the voice that sang to him, the one who saved him. Can't he remember?

"We wish to be married as soon as possible," Not his sister, but his future bride. It's not me who's he's marrying! It's her!

"Oh, yes - of course, Eric, but, er - but these things do take time, you know…"

"This afternoon, Grimsby; the wedding ship departs at sunset."

"Oh, oh - very well, Eric - as you wish."

Sunset… The wedding ship departs at sunset? But, that means I'll turn back into a mermaid, I'll have to become Ursula's slave… I can't win. There is no way out of it. The only thing I can do now is enjoy my last day of freedom, before I have to leave him to marry that woman.

I start crying and run off back to the bedroom to let Sebastian know the news; I am not getting married, I am to turn into a slave for the Sea Witch and there is no way out of it.


	2. Sisters' Sadness

**The following one shot takes place on the evening of the second night that Ariel and Sebastian go missing, showing what happened under the sea while they were in the world above.**

Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina were all in the room that they shared, doing what it is that they would usually do when they were relieved of their royal duties; Attina was reading through her History of the Sea book, Alana was making one of her Atlantica-Famous Beauty Creams, Adella was daydreaming about her latest Mer-crush, Aquata was half-listening to Andrina's gossiping while keeping an eye on what Arista was doing (making sure she wasn't taking her things). This would have been normal, but the sisters were all still worried about the youngest of the seven; Ariel.

"Find her!" Triton's yells echoed around Atlantica, urging the search parties on. It had been two days since Ariel and Sebastian had gone missing, and there had been no sign of them since then. This was driving Triton crazy as he was blaming himself for the whole ordeal: if he hadn't yelled at her so much, maybe she would still be there.

The king's change in personality was certainly beginning to show to everyone, but it affected Ariel's six older sisters the most. He spent all day regretting his actions instead of making time for them, and they missed seeing him happy. He'd also stopped attending the family things they'd do to sort out the search parties. Right when the girls needed him, it seemed he couldn't be there.

When the sisters heard their father's angry yell, they all stopped what they were doing and fell in a sad silent. Andrina was the first one to talk, which was no surprise as she was always talking.

"Where do you think she could be?" She asked her sisters, who already knew full well who it was she was talking about; after all, it was all _everyone_ was talking about. It's not everyday that the youngest princess and the King's Chief of Staff/ Royal Court Composer went missing into oblivion.

Arista was next to talk, putting down the hairbrush she'd 'borrowed' from Aquata and turning around. "I don't know… It's normal for Ariel to go on her adventures but for this long? Something doesn't seem right,"

"It _does_ seem weird that she went missing right when she was so loved up," Attina said, putting her book down and joining the conversation.

"I'll say," Alana joined in, still applying her beauty cream in the mirror. "I hope she's okay,"

"Oh please," Adella joined Aquata and Andrina on their sea beds to join the conversation. "She's probably swam off with some dreamy merman and they're swimming off in love together,"

"Adella, wake up from that love dream of yours." Attina said, slamming her book down. "Ariel could be in serious danger!"

"She could be fine, though," Adella argued back.

"I'm with Adella," Arista said, turning to face her sisters while she kept brushing her light blonde hair. "Ariel is probably having the time of her life away from her royal duties,"

"But she never went to those duties anyway!" Alana sighed.

"Is that my brush?" Aquata asked Arista.

"I only borrowed it, calm down Aquata,"

"No, I will not 'calm down'. Why do you always take _my_ things?" She folded her arms in anger.

"Because, your things are better than everyone else's," Arista stood up from her chair.

There was a room full of noise as the six sisters began arguing with each other.

"They are _my_ things for a reason!"

"You are so _selfish_!"

"Ariel could be in _danger_!"

"She _could_ be fine!"

"How do _you_ know?"

"I don't! None of us do!"

Then the girls ran out of things to yell at each other for. They all looked at each other and their faces saddened.

"Why were we arguing?" Attina asked.

"I don't know," Adella sighed.

"This is so _silly_!" Arista laughed.

"I know, I'm sorry," Aquata muttered.

"Me too," Alana smiled.

"And me," Andrina said.

"Me too," Attina, Adella and Arista said at the same time, before the six princesses all were laughing. They all had a big group hug and smiled.

"It's weird," Andrina smiled. "Normally Ariel would have come in with a dramatic adventure to tell and that would stop us arguing."

"Yeah, we'd all be too busy telling her not to be late for the next rehearsal," Alana laughed.

"And, of course, she would always be late again the next time," Arista smiled.

"If she even showed up at all," Adella giggled.

Their laughing toned down as they all sighed sadly in memory.

"I miss her," They all said in unison, but this time no one was laughing.

"Attina, you were right; she _could_ be in serious trouble," Arista's eyes welled up, and she wasn't the only one; Aquata, Adella and Andrina's eyes also filled up with tears at the thought of their younger sister in danger.

"Come on, girls," Alana said, putting her arms around Arista and Andrina.

"Yeah, we can't think like that," Attina smiled sadly, putting her arms around Aquata and Adella.

"Put what can we do?" Adella asked.

"Yeah," Arista agreed. "We can't sit here and act as though nothing has happened."

"You are right," Attina said.

The other five sisters looked at her in shock. "We are?"

"Yes," She laughed. "And we are _not_ just going to sit here. We are going to march up to Dad and demand to know where our little sister is."

"But he'll never tell us!" Aquata sighed.

"I already tried to get him to tell me yesterday! He wouldn't say _anything_!" Andrina sighed.

"But if we all ask him, maybe he'll tell us."

"Attina's right! It's worth a try, at the very least." Alana smiled, taking Attina's hand. "I'm in."

"Me too," Adella joined, after some thought, taking Alana's hand.

"Same here," Aquata took Adella's hand.

"I'm in," Arista smiled.

All five sisters looked at Andrina. "I don't know…" She muttered.

"Come on, Andrina," Adella smiled.

"Please," They all begged.

"Okay, okay… But if this doesn't work, then what do we do?"

"It'll work, trust me. Dad won't be able to say no to all of us," Attina said determinedly as she dragged the chain of sisters towards the throne room where King Triton was.

"No." He said bluntly.

"_Please Dad_!" Arista begged, the tears in her eyes adding to her effect.

"No, girls, please." He stood up and swam over to Attina. "You're the oldest; see to it that they understand."

He was on his was out of the throne room when Attina spoke back to him for the first time ever. "No."

"Excuse me?" Triton said, turning around.

"I said, no." She clenched her hands into fists and swam over to him. "We _demand_ to know where our little sister is."

"I'm not telling you. And frankly, you've let me down Attina," He turned his back when the girls began again.

"Tell us!"

"We'll leave you alone if you would just tell us,"

"We deserve to know!"

"She's our sister!"

"Please, just tell us."

With the noise building up and no Sebastian around to get the girls to leave Triton crumbled.

"**I don't know!**" He yelled at his daughters, his trident glowing with his anger.

The girls stood and looked at each other, a sad look on all of their faces. They all had tears welling at their eyes now, including Attina who rarely ever cried. Triton took a sigh of regret for yelling at them and opened his arms. All of the girls swam into his hug, knowing that they would never know whether their little sister was safe unless she one day returned.


	3. One Dance

**This one shot is inspired by the deleted song One Dance that was cut out of the original movie. I love it and you should listen to it if you haven't already. Sorry it's so short! :D Enjoy**

The little cove with all my collections in seems so dull compared to the sunlight I felt on that warm beach. I can't believe I saved him, that prince… Eric. Just thinking about him makes me feel so happy that I could just die. I go over to one of my more valuable treasures; a spinnymabob. I can move it to make it look like the two humans are dancing together and think about it for a moment. I gently push it, causing them to dance ever so slightly. I imagine that the dancing people are Eric and I, dancing together. A slight melody plays and I wonder if he could maybe hear it; the melody of all of the songs of the sea playing for us.

I imagine me dress in a white dress, similar to the one on the spinnymabob. I have feet as well and am dancing with Eric, moving and gliding beneath the moon and beside the sea. Maybe with that one dance, I could live happily ever after. Or maybe, with that one dance he'd see that we're not so different. It'd be just us two, and one dance.

I swim up towards the top of my cavern. Even from below in the depths of the water, I can see the stars that fill the night. I wonder if he can see them too, right now. Just two, or three, or a million more. I wonder if he can see me in their light, just like I can with him. I imagine standing under the night sky with him asking me to dance.

"Oh me? A dance? Alright!"

What I would give to give move and glide with him across the floor, even for just one dance, beneath the moon and beside the sea. That one dance for a happily ever after and for Eric to see that we're not actually all that different. I wish it could be just us two, a dream come true.

I mean, I would change who I am, and leave the sea for the sand just to stand with you. I would leap at the change for a glimpse of a dance with you. One dance. You and me, beneath the moon and beside the sea. With that one dance, it'd be happily ever after. With one dance, you would see that we're not so different. It would be just us two. A dream come true. One dance.

"Hey Ariel, I thought I'd find you here. You're dad's getting worried where you are. He's sending Sebastian all around the kingdom looking for you." I hear flounder's happy voice say before turning sad. "What's the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing." I say. I spin the little spinnymabob one more time before going with Flounder back to the palace.

Before I leave, I look up at the star, close my eyes and wish… I wish for one dance.


End file.
